generation_zerofandomcom-20200214-history
Patches/May Update
:May Update - May 28th, 2019 New Content & Features Gameplay *'Save Game Backups' (PC only) Game now creates 2 files when saving, your main savefile and a new savegame.bac file. In case of main savefile being corrupted/missing the game will use the .bac file and prompt the player on launch about this. Feature is being investigated for console but no ETA. Visual *'Photo Mode' - can be opened either via the emote wheel or main menu. General Tweaks & Improvements Gameplay *Sprint Run Toggle PC (Community Feedback) You can now toggle sprint on so you don’t need to hold down shift as you run. *Head-Bobbing Toggle (Community Feedback) There is now a toggle to stop head-bob as it was negatively affecting some players *Tick Spawn In Building Interiors Adding some suspense and surprise into the world! *Explosive Damage Tweaks Explosive damage wasn’t behaving properly when it came to machines and their components. As of now, the damage will be applied correctly and should make explosive weaponry feel much more consistent. *Interaction Radius for dead machines has been improved, they are now easier to loot. *Auto-aim assistance will no longer lock onto the components of destroyed machines. *Holding down the fire button while switching weapons / items no longer automatically fires the item that was switched to. *Tanks were in some cases not using their full complement of available weaponry, they’re now a bit more dangerous! *Ticks now correctly deal melee damage. *Harvesters and Tanks will no-longer take damage from their own gas attacks. *Machines that are spawned via Mission triggers will now correctly keep their accumulated damage during the game session. *Tanks should no longer continue to collide with buildings after being rag-dolled. *Missions Some of these mission fixes will correct issues for those attempting missions for the first time or those who are playing a fresh save. We understand how important these fixes are for currently stuck players and we’re working to correct these retroactively in our next update. By re-working our Mission system under-the-hood, we will be correcting current issues and helping to future-proof new missions. **Calling for Help can now be completed. **Fixed issue with Warboard - Minken Bunker that could occur if objectives were completed out of order. **Corrected some mission descriptions to offer more accurate instructions. **Fixed issue where players could needlessly loot the same mission object multiple times. **Corrected misleading mission text for The Farm mission. Additionally, corrected waypoint marker locations. **Increased variety of enemy types inside bunkers related to Warboard missions. **It is no longer possible for progress in The Road to Salthamn to be blocked by picking up mission triggers early. **Improved Sanctuary mission to make objectives clearer. **The Girl Who Cried Wolf, corrected inconsistency with mission markers and mission item. Added new waypoint markers where appropriate. *Fixed issue that would prevent players reaching level 31. *The Hacking skill when used on out-of-combat enemies will no longer cause them to become entirely docile. *In some cases aiming down sights could shift your aim to the right, this has been corrected. *Placed objects will no longer despawn early when players move away from them. *Due to the way experience was counted for destroyed machines players were often credited with unreasonably low amounts, this has been corrected. Audio *Sprinting Heartbeat (Community Feedback) In response we’ve lowered the sound and re-worked it so that the sound gets quieter over prolonged running. *Sound Improvements **Hunting Rifle silencer shots re-designed and loot pick-up sounds now play immediately. **Destroyed machines will no longer continue to play sound effects. **Fired bullets that land out of audio range will no longer “hang around” that location until you move to it. **Moving through foliage will properly play sounds again. Balancing *Loot Balancing Tweaked the amount of loot depending on region. Harder regions offer more loot while easier regions/starting area offer less loot. *Persistent Loot **Single items - Items outside loot containers, such as weapons and medpacks found at some safe houses, can now only be looted once per player **Containers - Will no longer respawn immediately on relog/fast travel. You’ll need to move between areas to loot efficiently. Loot will however begin to spawn again in cleared areas once a few hours have passed. UI Fixes *Skill Screen Revamp Improved the look and feel of the page, as well as made the skills more easily understood at a glance. *Location Loot Counters Location summaries no longer include loot boxes as it created a sense that you had to loot all the random containers in an area. *“Locations Discovered” and “Locations Completed” Fixed how these sometimes showed the incorrect numbers. *Stealth Indicator will now disappear once you’ve engaged in combat. *Apparel now properly stacks within a type *The preview and text description will no longer stick around after an item has been dropped *Clothing stats now display correctly. *UI corrections to Key Binding menu. *The main menu now has its original background image. *Removed VoIP Icons that were incorrectly displayed on PC version of the game. *Missions requiring interaction with answering machines now display the correct icon on the mission log item entry. *Corrected issue that could occur when attempting to re-bind left-click. Visual Fixes *Pansarvärnsgevär 90 (Pvg 90) Iron Sights Previously missing iron sights has now been added. *Silencers will no longer block the front sights of hunting rifles when used without an attached scope. *Animations Weapon-change animations will now sync correctly when viewed from the third-person (in multiplayer etc.). *Character **The third-person pose shown when holding a Sjöqvist shotgun has been fixed to show the correct one. **The character preview when starting a new character sometimes did not accurately reflect the options that were selected *The Tick “container” on Tanks has been corrected to use the correct one. *Improvements made to lower cases of machines leaning at odd angles when traversing terrain. *Improvements made to Runner animations. *Missing art has been added to mixtape collectibles. *Animations now sync correctly when firing after sprinting. *When reloading the Granatgevär it should now longer cause a floating projectile to display when viewed from third-person. *Fixed issue that could result in camera raising too fast when firing weapons on full-auto. Map Fixes *Intro Island Improvements As you explore you’ll come across small “set pieces”, each telling a small visual story about the moments as the machines took over. *World Simulation Tweaks Machine spawns have been tuned and now include more variety *Improvements made to lower the amount of floating props/objects/textures both inside buildings and around the world in general. *Various terrain “tears” fixed. *Corrected placeholder title on the newspaper prop in the Hunter’s Lodge at Björknäs. *Corrected issue that could cause players to become stuck in tent openings when entering them. *Various fixes to overlapping assets that were causing areas to be blocked (for example in Skvadern Bunker). *Removed deprecated item that could sometimes be looted by players (you may have seen it before as marked with a crosshair in your inventories) *Corrected non interactable loot location at Tokeröd Farm. *Various loot objects that could not be reached corrected. *Discovering the “Fiskebäck” settlement will now correctly add a map icon. Miscellaneous Fixes *Display setting changes now require an “apply” click for the change to take effect *It’s no longer possible for uninvited players to join your game with the “Invite Only” setting turned on. *Achievements / Trophies Those who have completed the requirements for the “Elementary” and “I Just Called to Say I Love You” will receive credit for these when you log-in after updating. *Options for Multiplayer (Invite Only Vs. Open etc.) will now persist when switching characters. *The game will no longer generate an infinite black screen when trying to connect to a game session that is no longer present. *It is now possible to correctly join a multiplayer game from a single player session when using the Steam overlay. *Various crash fixes Category:Patch Notes